


adventures of the dragonborn

by Sonofdarkness232



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofdarkness232/pseuds/Sonofdarkness232
Summary: jay the dragonborn has been through a lot. hes the most important man in skyrim but with the rising vampire threat and the impending deadline for his ascension to godhood from the deadric princes he has a lot on his plate. with the secret past he was hiding being uncovered will he have the neccesary strength for it all or will he perish?





	adventures of the dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys ill try to stick to the lore as much as i can but i will take some creative liberties so exscuse those please  
> also combat will be way more indepth than anything you will find in an elder scrolls game.  
> so i wont tell you explictitly the race or backstory of my character ill drop hints and might tell you later but not right now.  
> so please enjoy kiddo

Adventures of the Dragonborn  
The man woke with a start. Sitting up his dark hair fell over his eyes breathing deeply he exhaled flame, fluttering from his lips by accident his thu’um escaping his control for but a moment. He stood up his eyes glowing in the dark. The vibrant purple which struck fear into many across Skyrim and beyond. Walking over towards the mirror in his room with a simple flick of his wrist the candle tip burst to life the steady crackle of comforting fire. The smell of smoke filling his senses. Looking to the window he cracked open the curtains sunlight flooded the room. Growling jay turned and went to dress. Afterwards he stalked downstairs quieter than a ghost. Sighing he wished his stairs weren’t so god damned long this is what I get for owning a castle.  
Jay owned a castle which he had built with magic in the rift with enough enchantments and wards he could make the case with his elder scroll look relaxed. Granted his elder scroll was in the secret pocket realm he requested. To which Nocturnal obliged. The case was made of ebony and dragonbones with a multitude of enchantments. Lockpicks melted on contact, the case was sealed with magic, the dragonbones were coat with ebony and wouldn’t burn or shatter if frozen, the glass was impenetrable and only keys specifically crafted by jay would work. And the keys were given to the few people out of reach of everyone but himself. The five keys were scattered Nocturnal had one, hircine had one, maphala had one, Boethiah has one and finally Hermaeus Mora had the final one plus with it being locked in a realm of oblivion it was impossible for most to reach.  
Striding towards the great hall he went and found steel a husky he had recently been gifted from maven black-briar. She doesn’t do “gifts”. Jay had steel nipping his heels. Sighing he went towards the kitchen and found some food for the both of them. He didn’t need it but food reminded him of his mother. The two would cook together and laugh away their pain. After jay and steel finished their meal he wandered into the main room aela,Eola and a few others were scattered around the fire. Winter was brutal in the rift well in Skyrim in general but the rift was one of the lighter winters because it’s so far south. But he remained unaffected as he has for so long. Aela asked”how do you stand this cold?” Jay shot her a look she knew the reason of course, they all did. But she never quite could grasp all of it. She was intelligent that was of no dispute but while she would follow him to the ends of nirn he... unnerved her sometimes not because he was spooky but because he held so much pain and sorrow but shrugged it off like it was nothing. One of the few things that made aela envy jay. Don’t get her wrong though she respected him a great deal of course he was the harbinger and champion of lord hircine. Among other things, he certainly was a special person. He was after all the blood of the dragon this caused fate to loosen its grip but destiny held ever so tight. the gods loved to fuck him over after all. Life was unfair jay knew this all too well. Shaking his head as his eyes felt millennia older. Jay walked in and stoked the flames. Eola asked “any plans for today? “Jay shrugged he had no idea honestly. He was thinking he could head to markarth check in on the abandoned house find something to waste his time with. whistling steel and shadowmere were at the door slinging himself atop Shadowmere he said”aela, eola watch the house and eola?” she looked up and asked”hmm?” he said with the renown shit-eating grin he was known for “don’t eat anyone while im gone at least, not anyone important.” she said”ring bearer… you’re a piece of shit you know that.” jay chuckled and rode off Shadowmere leaving a trail of dark smoke. Setting off at a blistering pace he rode across Skyrim in days. Reaching the gates of Markarth he told Shadowmere to roam he could graze. Jay owed him that much. He was a faithful horse since he obtained him. I’m Sorry Astrid he thought. Jay hated betrayal but he understood why Astrid did what she did. He knew how losing family felt better than most. He wondered how Nazir, Babbette and cicero were doing. The sand storm,she devil and the mad jester along with the listener quite the team. Jay shrugged off the memories and walked towards markarth. The guards hailed the gate men causing the door to open. Jay walked in and looked around markarth was a huge city. Made from the remains of a dwemer city. While jay hated the dwarves he had to admit they knew how to build he’ll give them that. He entered the house and checked around everything seemed to be in order And with that he left. Jay walked out and headed to the silver blood inn for a drink or three hundred. Sitting down he asked for a drink to which the barkeep happily served. Jay glanced around and noticed the inn was doing much better now that the imperials has taken over. He liked to think he contributed to that after siding with the imperials during the civil war. The truce he had loosely forged between the empire and stormcloaks had shattered soon after the death of alduin. And with that thought jay heard the haunting guttural noise of a voice in his head. The world-eater himself alduin because when alduin died jay didn’t just absorb his soul, he absorbed him completely. The flow of power that he got when absorbing souls was an unrivalled high. Which he hated to admit that he loved it. Maybe alduin was right they are more alike than jay realized. Shrugging off the thought jay resumed drinking. After he had drained nearly six bottles of ale a woman slid up right next to him. His gaze flicked over to her. His eyes trailed down her body. Her pale skin and dark hair made her look as though she were a dark goddess jay looked back to his drink and said”so maphala what are you doing here?” She said”I simply came to check on you is that a problem?” Jay said” of course not but that can’t be your only reason.” She said”fair enough the other deadric princes are holding a contest of sorts to see who will hold the new spot in the princes.” Jay said”and what does this have to do with me?” She said”we want you to participate.” Jay said”coming from such a beautiful creature how could I say no.” Maphala smiled at jay a genuine smile that was so rare these days. Jay stood up payed the barkeep for a room and taking maphala’s hand in his led her upstairs. He pushed her onto the bed and leaned down. Their lips met and for a while jay just enjoyed the feeling of maphala’s body against his own...


End file.
